Controlling access to and distribution of resources, such as documents, databases, and executable applications, in a networked environment is critical to ensure that only authorized users and network-connected devices may gain access to sensitive information. Depending on the sensitivity of a given resource, an array of authorization rules may be necessary to ensure that the resource is adequately protected. Some resources may only require ensuring that the proper user is requesting the resource. Other resources may require compliance with more stringent authorization rules, such as determining whether an appropriate transport protocol is used (i.e., http and/or https) by the requesting device, determining whether access to the resource is permitted for a specified duration or at a given time, determining whether the resource is accessed from a secured device, etc.
Some prior resource management systems may grant access to enterprise resources based in part on user access credentials, such as usernames and passwords. Additional security may be provided by requiring that authorized usernames and passwords be submitted using specific client devices (e.g., identified by approved device identifiers) and/or that such client devices comply with certain configuration requirements or other rules associated with the enterprise resources to be accessed. However, there may also be a need, particularly with respect to certain sensitive resources, to produce an even more comprehensive record of who the actual person was that accessed the resource. Accordingly, the inventors have proposed the following systems and methods to provide, at least in some aspects, methods of storing images, such as facial capture images, in association with resource access records.